


Birthday Girl

by princess_evans_addict



Series: Frank and Kirstie [2]
Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Birthday Present, F/M, Smut, kirstie's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: It's Kirstie's birthday and Frank has a present for her





	Birthday Girl

“Happy Birthday!” Mary yells, dropping her bag on the ground and rushing over to Kirstie, throwing her small arms around her waist.

Kirstie laughs, holding her close. Because she teaches so early, she doesn’t get to see Mary in the morning, so Mary left her a card and a note promising to celebrate once she returned home from class. “Thank you, baby!” She kisses her head, holding the little girl close. “How was school?”

“It was fine, never mind about that. It’s your birthday! We have to celebrate!”

“Bag,” Frank calls, toeing off his shoes. Anyone else would think he was emotionless, but Kirstie knew he was fighting a smile. “And calm down a bit, you don’t even know what she wants to do.”

“Oh come on,” Mary scoffs. “You may like to pretend your birthday doesn’t exist, but I love birthdays! And we can make her a special cake and a special dinner- well not you, you can’t cook- but still!”

Kirstie can’t help but giggle as Frank makes a face at her. “Well don’t hold back, tell me how you feel about me cooking for you.”

Mary rolls her eyes, and Kirstie instantly is reminded of a younger Frank doing the same thing before he left Boston. “Come on, please? Pleeeeeeeaase?”

“Alright, alright,” Frank sighs, running a hand through his fluffy hair. “Go see if Roberta has any recipes for you.” She takes off, and Frank makes his way closer, kissing Kirstie deeply. “Mmm, happy birthday sweet girl.”

She blushes. “Thank you,” She kisses his chin. “She is so much like you.”

Frank chuckles a bit, remembering when they were younger and he would roll his eyes at her even though he hung onto every word. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Kirstie snuggles closer, nosing her face against her chest. “It’s so weird to think about how we ended up finding each other again.”

“Fate has a funny way of doing that,” His strong arms wrap around her, rubbing her back soothingly. “I loved you even then.”

“So did I,” She smiles up at him. “But I guess we didn’t need to worry about losing each other after all.”

He kisses her forehead. “Come on. I gotta cook you dinner.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Roberta starts, letting herself in. “Last time you almost burned down the house.”

Frank eyes her, unamused, but you can tell he’s not really mad. “There’s this thing called knocking.”

Roberta ignores him, putting supplies on the table as Mary brings in a bowl with a few extra things. “The baby and I are gunna cook, so the birthday girl needs to tell me what she wants and then she can relax.”

“What about me?” Frank asks, sounding almost offended, but Kirstie has been around them enough to know that it’s just their act.

“As long as you’re outta my kitchen, I could care less.” She continues ignoring him, opening an old book. “Mary baby, hand me the sugar.”

Frank shakes his head, hand on Kirstie’s rear as he leads her into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them and flicking the lock. “Can you be good for me?”

She shivers, swallowing. “Of course… professor.”

His eyes darken, and he moves to the TV and turns the volume so they can hear it in the kitchen. “Strip. Now.”

Kirstie swallows and does as he says, unable to help being aroused. He strips and sits on the bed, patting her lap, but instead of just sitting with him he turns her to face the TV. She gasps as he slides into her, settling her to be on him and a hand cupping her mound. “Now… We’re going to watch some TV. You’re not going to move. You’re not going to make a sound. If you do…” He pats her core. “Then this gets punished. Understood?”

She whimpers, squirming a bit and gasping when it earns her a swat. “Y-Yes, sir.”

He smirks, kissing under her ear. “Good girl,” He coos, turning the show on. They watch in silence, his thumb rubbing circles on her inner thigh and making her walls clench a bit.

“Frank,” She whimpers.

He swats. “What did I tell you?”

She whines but stays still, resting her head back against his shoulder and giving him access to her soft neck. He hums, sucking gently, and she grips his wrists tightly as she tries to control herself.

The episode ends, and as the closing credits roll he works her clit. “Let go for me, sweet girl… You did so good…” She gasps, releasing for him, and he licks his fingers clean. “So beautiful…”

She hums and closes her eyes, blissed from his pleasure. “Frank…”

He tilts her chin, kissing her deeply and letting her taste herself on his tongue. “I love you, sweet girl. Happy Birthday.”

She blushes, smiling up at him with those big beautiful eyes. “I love you too, so much…”

He smiles, nosing her. “Come on, little one. Let’s get dressed and see how trashed my kitchen is.”


End file.
